La voluntad de Spirit
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: "Porque tenia que morir, era su padre despues de todo"-"Aquel mujeriego pelirojo quizo que su hija fuera cuidada por alguien que la amara, no podria haber alguien mejor que Soul Evans, porque si... ambos estaban enamorados del otro pero tenian miedo del rechazo, necesitaban ayuda para que ese par de tontos se diera cuenta que su amor era mutuo" -Te amo papá, gracias por todo-


_~La voluntad de spirit~_

La batalla contra el kishin había terminado, y con esa pelea en la que salieron victoriosos maka, kid, Black*star y sus armas comenzó algo con lo que maka no podrá continuar con su vida "normal".

En la Pelea de shinigami-sama y Spirit contra el kishin, le trajo graves consecuencias a la guadaña mortal, Spirit salió gravemente herido en su pelea, en tal grado que hasta su corazón salió afectado, no lo parecía en ese entonces pero aquel soplo en su corazón se hizo aun más grave, ni el mismo Spirit se había dado cuenta de aquel grave daño, todo parecía normal... "Parecía Normal"

3 meses después de la batalla en la que maka descubrió ser técnico-arma, fueron también los tres meses en que la salud de su padre se extinguía poco a poco, si tan solo ella hubiese sabido sobre lo que le esperaba a su padre no lo hubiera tratado tan mal... Spirit habría muerto feliz de saber que su hija lo perdonaba por todas las veces en que estuvo en cabarets y otros sitos bajos, perdonaba el haber engañado a Kami, su madre, ¡TE PERDONO PADRE!

- Ma... ma-maka, n-no llores, tu papi e-estará bien -Spirit con las fuerzas que le quedaban abrazo a su hija que estaba en su regazo- Tu papi, se irá a... u-un lugar me-mejor

- Spirit... por favor no me dejes, spirit... -Maka escondió su rostro en el torso de su padre- Te amo... papá

- Mi ma-makita por... por fin me re-reconoce como su... pa-padre -Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de la death scythe-

- Papá... perdóname -Maka levanto su rostro para poder ver a su padre y con su mano seco la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de su padre- No debí tratarte así... eres mi padre y te trate como un total desconocido

- No te preocupes makita... t-tu eres mi hi-hijita -Spirit tocio un poco- Siem-pre te voy a cu-cuidar -Pauso un poco para respirar hondo- Con-conviertete en una gran tec-tecnico, así co-como... una gran ar-ma, has-haste una death scythe co-como tu pad-padre y jamás se te ol-olvide que ti-tienes personas que te qui-quieren...-Spirit cerró sus ojos poco a poco hasta caer en el sueño eterno, no sin antes susurrarle a su hija "te amo"-

- Papá?... papa -Maka movía con delicadeza el cuerpo de su padre- SPIRIT DESPIERTA! -Maka movía el cuerpo de su padre, incluso le daba bofetadas, gritaba el nombre del arma pero no había respuesta, soul separo a maka del cuerpo frio de su padre, ella trataba de zafarse del agarre de soul, este solo tenía su mirada escondida con su fleco, al igual que todos... Mari-sensei lloraba en el hombro de stein que tenía los ojos cerrados- PAPAAAAAAA!

- Maka, vámonos tu padre ya... -Maka negó con un grito y a soul solo le salió una lagrima- Maka... se fue

- Nooo!, mi padre no puede... no debe irse!, Spirit despierta por favor, despierta spirit, DESPIERTA MALDITASEA!

- Maka-chan por favor sal un momento, tenemos que ver todo para el... -Shinigami-sama puso una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de la rubio cenizo- Funeral

- Mi padre no está muerto!... solo está haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto, SPIRIT BAKA DESPIERTA!

- La que tiene que despertar eres tu maka!, tu padre está muerto! -El de pelo azul, golpeo en la nuca a maka para que se desmayara- Lo siento maka...

- Black*star...

- Ella tiene que entender, que no puede remediar lo ocurrido, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que paso con su padre, mucho menos de su obsesión con las mujeres, no debería sentirse culpable por evitarlo todo el tiempo... era algo normal

- Maka... pobre, no se lidiar con gente muerta

- Nadie sabe chrona

- Tenemos que llevar a maka a su departamento -Decía el joven shinigami mientras abrazaba a chrona-

- Ma-maka-chan estará bien?

- No lo sé tsubaki, será mejor que la lleve en mi moto a el departamento antes de que despierte

Soul llevo como dijo a la técnico a su "hogar" y la recostó en su cama, a los pocos minutos despertó.

- Do-donde estoy -Maka toco en donde estaba acostada- Suave... -Susurro, y miro a su alrededor- Mi cuarto

- Ya estas mejor maka?

- Soul... -Maka asintió- Donde están todos?

- En el shibusen

- Mi padre esta ahí cierto?

- Si, así lo quiso el, se negó en...

- Ir a un hospital -Agrego maka- Cuando es

- Este jueves -Dijo soul como si supiera a lo que se refería- A las 7 de la mañana

- Ya veo... en su cumpleaños

- Así lo decidió shinigami-sama, harán un homenaje a Spirit después de la ceremonia

- No iré

- Pe-pero yo...

- No voy a ir, es doloroso, no quiero ir y no lo voy a hacer

- Lo siento maka, no es cool el dejarte sola, así que tampoco iré

- Soul... si quieres... -Maka no pudo terminar de hablar porque el albino la abrazo-

- Cumpliré el deseo de tu padre

- Su... deseo

- Antes que todos llegaran el hablo conmigo, me dijo que me costara lo que me costara tenía que proteger a su makita, hacerla muy feliz y cuidarla, y que haga lo que crea mejor para ti, que use protección cuando este contigo... -Soul se sonrojo y a maka solo le apareció una venita en la frente-

-Porque te dijo eso a ti?

- Porque... me dijo que tú amas a alguien y que no te atreves a decirle tus sentimientos, y me golpeo, me dijo que hiciera que la persona de la cual su hijita estaba enamorada la hiciera muy feliz

- *Spirit... lo sabías?*

- Maka yo tengo miedo de perderte... cumpliré mi promesa con spirit -Soul agarro a maka de la cintura y la beso, la death scythe sabia a la perfeccion los sentimientos de cada uno, ambos se amaban pero su miedo por el rechazo impedía que dijeran sus sentimientos al otro... necesitaban ayuda, quien diría que aquel mujeriego pelirrojo seria quien uniera a ese par de tontos-

- *Gracias... papa*

~Fin~


End file.
